Une Histoire Ordinaire
by The Disturbed AngeL
Summary: j'ai changé le titre, l'autre me plaisait pas en fait, désolé pour les fautes pour ceux qui me liront sinon c'est une petite histoire mignonne avec Camus et Milo...univers alternatif...


**Auteur**: natanaelle

**série**: saint seiya

**genre**: tout dégoulinant de romance

**disclaimer:** pas à moi!!! j'prendrais bien ces dux là quand même

**résumé:** à vous de lire, je dis rien

**couple:** ahhhhhhhhh Milo/Camus

**Ensembles...pour toujours...**

les amis...

on en a tous eu au cours de notre vie...

on les rencontre en primaire, au collège, au lycée, en boîte, et même au travail...

on sait que l'on peut compter sur eux mais...vient un jour où les chemins se perdent...

On reprend sa vie en se refaisant de nouveaux amis et en oubliant les anciens c'est comme ça...

Pourtant...ça arrive...il y a des amitiés qui ne meurent pas...qui, au fil du temps, deviennent plus fortes, plus profondes que tous les liens qui existent en ce monde...

Ce qui caractérisent ces dernières, c'est comment elles se sont crées...pas de rencontre extraordinaire...pas de déclic en voyant la personne, non...rien de tout cela...juste une maison à côté d'une autre, deux enfants qui sont nés presque en même temps...juste cela...

Camus et Milo sont deux enfants qui vivent l'un àcôté de l'autre, Camus, lui, est d'origine française et c'est pour le travail de son père que sa mère a décidé de le suivre en grèce, ils otn emmenagé en plein hiver dans cette petite maison tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. puis ensuite est venue la grossesse et il semblait que la voisine était elle-même enceinte de son premier enfant.

Milo est né avant camus à quelques mois près, son signe astrologique pressentait qu'il allait avoir un fort tempérament ce qui se vérifia le jour où il commenca à parler et marcher, faisant des caprices à tout va, bagarreur en entrant à la petite école, et c'était aussi un enfant extrémement expansif, il n'était pas un scorpion pour rien!!

Camus était tout le contraire de son voisin, enfant silencieux, ne souriant presque jamais, très calme, même son regard ne trahissait aucune émotion...il ne cherchait jamais à se mélanger avec d'autres enfants de son âge qu'il jugeait trop immature pour lui, son signe astrologique? verseau...signe d'eau...

Personne n'aurait pu imaginer que le jour où il s'adresserait la parole, ce n'était pour ne plus jamais se quitter, le courant était passé, une amitié était née de ces deux enfants que tout opposait...

Arrivés à l'âge de dix ans, il était encore ensemble, tout le monde pensait que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose car le silencieux Camus apaisait son ami et le calmait mais quand venait l'heure de rentrer chacn chez soi, Milo redevenait lui-même, une bombe atomique, ne cessant de parler, de raconter ses journées, réclamant des câlins à ses parents, ces derniers avaient toujours l'impression qu'il avait une double personnalité, comment leur fils pouvait se contenir en présence de son ami, ils ne le savaient pas et avaient abandonner l'idée d'essayer de le comprendre...c'était comme ça...

À 12 ans, ils avaient décidés de laisser pousser leurs cheveux, suite à un pari de Milo, qui le regretta aussitôt, car il ne s'était pas imaginer que ses cheveux seraient aussi indisciplinés et qu'ils onduleraient autant, il en était presque jaloux de Camus, car les siens étaient lisses, doux, et n'avaient rien à voir avec cette perruque qu'il se trimballait mais à ce moment-là, ils ne lui arrivaient qu'aux épaules...

À 14 ans, les choses commencent à changer, nos deux amis sont entrés dans l'adolescence et les regards commencent à se poser sur eux, le visage de Milo avait commencé à changer, ses traits devenaient beaucoup plus masculin tandis que Camus gardait toujours ses traits fins qui lui donnait un joli visage et ses longues mèches l'entourait à la perfection...ils n'avaient pas vraiment changé...pourquoi auraient-il changé d'ailleurs...ils n'en avaient rien à faire de l'opinion et de l'avis des autres sauf l'avis qu'ils avaient l'un sur l'autre comptait.

L'école n'était pas le fort de Milo, il n'écoutait pas, passé son temps à ennuyer ses camarades, ça l'amusait, mais la relation qu'il avait avec ses parents en prenait un coup, c'était fini le temps des câlins, c'était aujourd'hui le temps des joutes verbales qui finissait toujours mal...Le grec, dans ces moment-là ne cherchait même plus à comprendre et s'en allait dierctement chez Camus, qui l'accueillait comme d'hab, il savait d'avance en voyant la mine fermé de son ami que ça n'allait pas, ils ne disaient rien, la présence de l'autre leur suffisait et Milo fit de même pour le français quand ce dernier avait appris le divorce de ses parents, il avait tellement eu peur de partir mais il était resté, c'était son père qui était parti et le temps s'écoula...

- Milo!! qu'est-ce que tu fous?? dépêche toi on va être en retard!!!

Camus s'impatientait derrière la porte d'entrée de l'appartement du grec, c'était comme ça pratiquement tous les matins, lui il n'était jamais en retard, vives les réveils mais même s'il en avait offert un à son ami, ça n'avait pas l'air de fonctionnait. Il s'apprêtait à taper encore dans la porte quand cette dernière s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une jeune fille aux cheveux roux qui s'en allait en courant...Camus soupira et finit par entrer, du Milo tout craché, depuis qu'il s'était aperçu de son charme dévastateur au lycée, il collectionnait les filles de tous les genres et cette pauvre Marine avait finalement succombé elle aussi

_" c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il m'a dégoûté des filles..."._pensa-t-il pour lui-même avant de pénétrer dans la chambre du grec et de le voir batailler avec son pull

- Rahhhhh bordel, Camus tu serais un ange si tu pouvais m'aider s'il te plaît, j'suis coincééé!!!" comme réponse, il avait entendu un rire, il grogna plus fort, il n'aimait pas quand camus se foutait de lui, déjà qu'il rigolait pas souvent mais quand il le faisait, c'est qu'il devait vraiment être ridicule...mais il put reprendre de l'air quand il sentit deux mains tirer sur son pull et le lui enlever, enfin il voyait le regard plein de moqueries de son camarade

- j'suis désolé poussin, je...

- arrête de m'appeler comme ça Milo, tu m'agaces, déjà que c'est pas le jour...t'es encore en retard!!!

il savait d'avance que camus ne le croirait pas mais il se dépecha de trouver une excuse qui peut-être tiendrait la route

- le réveil a pas sonné, je comprends pas et...

- moi je vais t'aider à comprendre, tu as passé la soirée dans un bar avec tes potes, tu as rencontré Marine sur laquelle tu as des vues depuis belle lurette, tu lui as offert un verre, tu lui as sorti toutes tes belles paroles, elle a fini dans ton lit mais tu as voulu remettre ça ce matin avant de la jeter et je suis arrivé...je me trompe peut-être?

il ne le connaissait que trop bien, c'était pas son meilleur ami pour rien et même en sachant ça, il ne lui faisait pas de reproches, il restait les bras croisés en secouant la tête, Milo savait déjà d'avance ce qu'il allait lui dire "aller, dis-le va, dis-le, t'en meurs d'envie"

- t'es vraiment un gamin...

ils se mient à rire tous les deux de bons coeurs et c'est comme ça qu'ils aimaient commencer la journée, dans la bonne humeur, Camus ne lui en voulait plus du tout de l'avoir mis en retard, l'avoir vu aussi ridicule en valait largement la peine, il attendit donc patiemment que le grec ait fini de se préparer et se mirent en route vers la fac

- dis donc camus, c'est rare de te voir les cheveux attachés, t'as un rendez-vous c'est ça hein coquin!!!" Milo venait de lui donner un coup de coude qui fit rougir Camus, un rendez-vous, non il n'en avait pas mais l'idée d'en avoir un avec son beau professeur de chimie venait de lui traverser l'esprit ce qui accentua la rougeur sur ses joues

- Non crétin, j'ai une expérience importante aujourd'hui et si je la rate, adieux mes cheveux, je tiens à les préserver du massacre

- Mais j'ai quand même pas rêver, tu as rougis, alors c'est qui??

Il l'exaspérer mais le voir le regarder en mode chibi, il ne tenait jamais et il lui avoua être attiré par son professeur de chimie mais qu'il n'avait pas encore osé s'en approcher ce qui fit sourire Milo, il l'attrapa par les épaules

- Camus tu te rends pas compte de ce que tu dégages, t'as un charme de dingue, il faudrait être fou pour te repousser!

Cela lui avait fait chaud au coeur et c'est donc en suivant ses conseils qu'il s'était lancé et avait parler à Saga, son prof (1) ce dernier avait quelques peu hésité car il était son élève mais avait abandonné en sachant que camus n'était plus un enfant mais un bel homme de 23 ans, leur histoire avait donc commencé au grand malheur de Camus car Milo ne cessait de la harcler pour connaître tous les détails, il était gentil mais collant!! lui qui vivait sa première histoire sérieuse, il ne voulait pas que Milo gâche tout mais même en voulant ça, il était impossible pour lui de se séparer de son ami de toujours

Milo, lui, était dans un bar avec ses équipiers de l'équipe de foot, il avait décidé de devenir prof de sport, il était assez bon au lycée et son corps s'était bien développé, et comme à son habitude, il s'était lié tout de suite d'amitié avec un autre gars de son équipe Aiolia, ils étaient premiers dans les coups foireux car bien qu'ils étaient étudiants, ils n'en étaient pas moins encore des gosses dans leurs têtes..Aiolia était comme Milo, un collectionneur mais était assez dégouté que milo ait réussi à avoir marine qu'il convoîté depuis plus de temps que lui et le grec en profité bien de le lui rappeler

- Hey Milo, t'es pas avec ton pote ce soir??

Il en était à sa troisième bière, l'air ailleurs, il savait que Camus voyait Saga ce soir, cela faisait deux mois maintenant qu'il était ensemble et il ne supportait pas ce prof, il ne le sentait pas, il devait reconnaître qu'il était beau, qu'il comprenait pourquoi Camus avait craqué mais il ne l'aimait pas...bientôt il ne pensa plus à lui quand une femme vint l'aborder, il n'était plus très net et se laissa embarquer sous le regard ahuri d'Aiolia, le grec l'avait complètement zappé, s'était-il seulement rendu compte de sa présence, il en doutait...

Milo et sa conquête avait décidé qu'ils iraient chez lui, une fois la porte de l'appartement refermait, c'est tout naturellement que Milo l'emmena à sa chambre et commença à la déshabillait, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il ne ressentait plus rien depuis quelques temps, il couchait avec toutes ses femmes mais aucune ne le satsifaisait, il ne comprenait plus et avait entreprit de se laisser aller quand le sonnerie de son téléphone se mit à envahir toutes la pièces

- si c'est pour me déranger, abstenez-vous, j'suis occupé là!!

-...

- allo?

-...

Une respiration qui se fait lente, des sanglots que l'on perçoit malgré le silence...

- Camus...c'est toi...

- Milo..."

Un air de panique qui commence à se dessiner sur un visage...

- Camus, qu'est-ce qui se passe, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? où es-tu? camus...

Une voix de femme impatiente que le français entend derrière la voix de son ami...

- c'est rien, laisse tomber...je voulais pas te déranger...je...

- bouges pas, j'arrive tout de suite!!"

Plus de bruit, juste celui de l'intonation du téléphone...Camus raccroche le combiné et reste là à le contempler, ses yeux sont dans le vague, il ne pense à rien, il ne sait pas combien de temps il est resté dans cette position mais il ne fait pas attention quand il entend une porte s'ouvrir et des pas qui se rapprochent de lui...il ne reprend vraiment conscience que lorsque une main vient à la rencontre de son visage pour une caresse sur sa joue, il regarde alors la personne qui est accroupi en face de lui et sans pouvoir se contenir d'avantage, se jette dans ses bras et laisse libre cours à sa peine

- shhhhh Camus...shhhh...calmes-toi...je suis là...je suis là...

-...milo...j'ai tellement mal...

-...

Le silence, la douleur d'entendre l'être cher pleurait dans ses bras...il ne sait pas pourquoi il a fait ça, d'habitude il lui aurait dit d'attendre la lendemain parce que là il allait s'envoyer en l'air mais il a pas pu car de toute sa vie, c'est la deuxième fois qu'il voit Camus pleurait et il sait qu'il ne supporte pas ça, il ne le supportera jamais...Il attend donc patiemment que Camus se calme et ne cesse cepedant pas de le bercer, ils se retrouvent donc tous les deux assis par terre, Milo appuyait sur le canapé et Camus assis entre ses jambes, la tête posé sur son torse, il pleure toujours silencieusement, mais le grec n'ose pas demander, il a peur de savoir...

- Saga m'a...laissé tomber...

- Quoi!!! mais quel enfoiré, je vais le...

Camus s'est retourné et pose un doigt sur la bouche de son ami, l'empêchant de continuer, il sait ce dont Milo est capable et il ne veut pas entendre la fin de sa phrase, il plonge de nouveau ses yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré dans ceux bleus du grec

- il dit que...que...je suis trop silencieux, trop mystérieux, que je ne le laisse pas m'approcher...qu'il ne peut pas rester avec quelqu'un qui ne lui parle jamais...je sais qu'il a raison..j'aurais du faire des efforts mais là...je l'aime tu sais...

- je comprends Camus...je comprends ce que tu ressens...

Puis il le prend de nouveau dans ses bras et Camus se laisse faire, jamais il n'a laissé Saga le prendre dans ses bras et lui montrer son affection, il se bloquait à chaque fois mais là dans les bras de Milo, c'est différent, il se sent bien, il sait que lui, ne pourra jamais lui faire du mal et l'abandonner, c'est inconcevable dans son esprit.

- Merci...milo..." dit-il avant d'enfouir de nouveau son visage dans le cou de son ami pour ne pas qu'il voit qu'il pleure de nouveau mais le grec n'est pas dupe et il sent de nouveau son coeur se serrer, personne n'a le droit de faire du mal à cet homme, il ne le mérite pas, et il se voit déjà mettre sa raclée à ce prof, même s'il doit se faire virer, il n'y aura pas de pardon!!

La lumière n'a toujours pas été allumé, Milo et Camus sont désormais assis dans le fauteuil, l'un en face de l'autre, une tasse de café à la main, le français a la tête baissé, Milo sait déjà qu'il n'arrivera pas à lui décocher un sourire mais il n'insiste pas, il ne fait que le regarder

- Milo?

- Hm

- tu...tu es déjà tombé amoureux toi?

Le grec lui sourit, il sait que ce n'est pas du genre de Camus de se préoccuper de sa vie sentimentale, et qu'il ne l'a jamais fait

- Une fois oui...juste une fois...et je crois que...je l'aimerais toute ma vie...

- Que s'est-il passé? tu m'en as jamais parlé?

- tu vas me dire qu'à l'époque, tu te souciais de mes relations amoureuses?!

deux sourires, un timide et l'autre ironique

- il ne s'est rien passé, je l'ai juste aimé en silence...je n'ai pas fait un pas, tu te rends compte, moi le dragueur le plus populaire, j'ai eu peur d'y aller!!

- et?

- je suis passé à autre chose, j'ai eu mal...mal de voir qu'...qu'elle ne s'interesserait jamais à moi...alors je comprends ta douleur...ça passera, tu verras et puis j'suis là moi!!

cette fois il a réussi à le faire rire, il s'en félicite intérieurement mais lui, même s'il s'est mis à rire lui aussi, son coeur s'est mis à pleurer, il se souvient et se souvenir lui fait toujours aussi mal...il décide finalement de rester là toute la nuit, il sait que Camus a besoin de lui.

Ce la fait maintenant plusieurs semaines que cela a eu lieu, un jour Saga est venu en cours avec un oeil au beurre noir, inutile de dire qui s'est fait engueuler après le cours, Camus savait que Milo ferait quelque chose mais pas de ce genre et c'est là qu'il finit par rencontrer ses amis du club de foot, il les a trouvé tout de suite sympathiques, il a aimé parlé avec Aiolia _"peut-être parce que c'est son portrait craché!!" _pensa-t-il en regardant ce dernier et milo parler, il avait été surpris de voir un garçon avec une allure de fille jouer aussi dans l'équipe, les autres n'avaient jamais cherché à comprendre, c'était comme ça, et pour un sport de brute, comme il l'appelait, un autre joueur semblait ne pas avoir non plus sa place, Shaka, très gentil lui aussi, sauf qu'il fermait toujours les yeux

- dès qu'il les ouvre, cours...mais cours très vite!!" a répondu Milo à sa question

Bref les choses étaient redevenues ce qu'elle était enfin presque...Camus est dans sa classe, il fait des expériences avec les tubes à essais et encore une fois, il a tout fait exploser, il se maudit intérieurement quand il sent une main sur son épaule et se retourne pour faire face à saga, il ne l'avait pas vraiment revu, ni parlé depuis ce fameux soir et il sentit un pincement au coeur à ce moment-là

- Il faut qu'on parle...j'ai une proposition à te faire...

Il entre dans l'appartement du grec, il sait qu'il ne ferme jamais la porte, il entend plusieurs voix, Aiolia et Shaka sont là, il hésite à entrer, il ne veut pas que les autres le voit comme ça mais il doit parler à Milo donc prenant son courage à deux mains, il pénètre dans le salon, tous les regards se posent sur lui alors que lui, ancrent directement les siens dans ceux du grec

- Je ne veux pas vous virer mais j'aimerais parler à Milo seuls à seul s'il vous plaît...

Une lueur d'incompréhension passe un instant dans les yeux de Milo alors que ses deux amis se lèvent et saluent Camus au passage qui s'excuse encore une fois d'agir de la sorte, il s'avance alors et prend place sur une chaise en face du grec qui le fixe intensément, attendant une explication

- Le conseil de la fac a décidé de m'accorder une bourse et...

- mais c'est génial!!!

Milo le regarde tout sourire, il est heureux pour Camus, il sait combien il aimerait devenir un grand chercheur mais en voyant son air pas si réjoui que ça, voit qu'il n'avait en fait pas fini sa phrase, il se rasseoit

- le seul hic, parce qu'il y en a un, c'est que pour avoir cette bourse, je...dois partir étudier à l'étranger et travailler dans un de leur grand laboratoires à la fin de mes études...

Il attend une réaction, un cri de colère, une chaise qui vole mais rien, Milo ne bouge pas, il le regarde mais il y a comme une lueur de colère dans ses yeux, il se lève alors de sa chaise et va vers la fenêtre, toujours sans rien dire, ce qui ne rassure pas le français

- ...milo...?

- Pourquoi tu me le dis camus?!

Il n'avait pas rêvé, il y avait bien de la colère dans ses yeux et maintenant elle est également présente dans sa voix

- parce que...

- Il me semble que ta décision est déjà prise non? alors en quoi ça me concerne!!

Il frappe dans le mur, laissant un petit cratère là où sa main a frappé, Camus sursaute, il l'avait déjà vu en colère mais jamais contre lui et il frissonne malgré lui

- Tu t'attendais à ce que je dise quoi en sachant que tu as déjà accepté, " oh bravo, je suis fier de toi" mais camus...j'suis pas ta mère!!!

- attends Milo, tu crois que j'y ai pas réfléchi toute l'après midi, à ta réaction, au fait que je risque de ne plus te voir, tu crois que ça me fait rien!!!

- Tu dis ça, mais au fond, t'es bien content de tout ça, et puis t'as pas de compte à me rendre après tout, je ne suis qu'un ami d'enfance...ça n'a pas tant d'importance au final...

Camus n'en croit pas ses oreilles, il n'en revient pas de ce qui est en train de se passer, Milo, son ami, son confident, la personne qu'il adore le plus au monde...ça ne peut pas se passer comme ça

- Pourquoi tu dis ça Milo...tu sais très bien que c'est faux...t'es égoïste...bien sur que j'étais heureux qu'il m'ait choisi, bien sur que j'ai dit oui mais seulement après j'ai pensé à toi et j'ai regretté, j'ai eu peur, je fais quoi moi si t'es plus là...s'il te plaît le prends pas comme ça...je...

- tu dois partir quand?

froid, sec, c 'est le ton que milo vient d'employer, il ne se souvient pas avoir un jour entendu cette voix-là et quelque part en lui, quelque chose se brise

- Demain après midi, pour la france

Il l'a dit d'une toute petite voix mais seulement Milo lui tourne le dos et le français ne voit pas sa réaction, il n'a pas vu que ses yeux se sont agrandis quand il lui a dit sa date de départ ni qu'il se mord les lèvres pour ne pas le supplier de rester et surtout de s'empêcher de pleurer, il ne reste qu'une seule chose à faire pour Milo pour abréger ce moment

- Adieu alors...

-...

c'est dans le silence que Camus se retire, alors c'est comme ça que tout fini, comment une amitié de 23 ans prend fin, il ne prend pas vraiment conscience de ce qu'il vient de se produire, ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé chez lui pour mettre ses affaires en carton qu'il s'écroule, il ne veut pas le perdre, il ne veut pas ne plus le voir, il a mal cette fois, tellement mal, encore plus que la fois où Saga a rompu avec lui, il ne sait pas encore ce que ça signifie pour lui mais pour l'instant il est malheureux et ne sait pas qu'au même moment, dans l'appartement de Milo, ce dernier s'est laissé tomber à terre et qu'également, des larmes coulent le long de ses joues, il a fait le con et dans sa tête, il pense qu'il vient de tout perdre...

Une semaine s'est écoulé, une semaine qu'il ne le voit plus et qu'il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même, passant tous ses soirées dans son bars favoris, ramenant chaque soir une fille différente, chaque soir où il se sent encore malheureux que la veille, Camus lui manque, il en a conscience, il lui manque un peu plus chaque jour...il termine sa bière quand une main amicale se pose sur son épaule, Aiolia et Shaka lui sourientt mais lui n'en a pas envie, il les laisse s'asseoir à côté de lui sans un mot, ils attendent qu'il se lance

- J'ai vraiment été le dernier des cons hein...

Ils ne lui répondent pas et il finit par plaquer sa main sur son visage pour cacher ses larmes (2) qu'il contient depuis plus d'une semaine mais son corps le trahit et il est secoué par ses sanglots, Shaka se lève alors et le prend dans ses bras, pour atténuer sa peine, il sait qu'il ne peut pas remplacer Camus mais il voudrait tellement revoir un sourire sur le visage de son ami quand d'un coup, Shaka se détache et regarde vers l'entrée, constatant se brusque retournement de situation Milo se retourne également pour voir apparaître saga dans le bar et ce dernier se dirige vers lui...

- Bonsoir Milo!!

Le grec décide de prendre sur lui et lui sourit, il est prêt à s'abaisser juste pour avoir des nouvelles de Camus

- Bonsoir Saga, je te préviens, j'suis pas ton pote et le deviendrais jamais, je veux juste savoir si Camus va bien et qu'il s'en sort dans ses études...

- Quoi t'es pas au courant?!

Milo sursaute, au courant de quoi? il voit bien que Saga le regarde d'un air complètement éberlué,aurait-il manqué un épisode, serait-il arrivé quelque chose à Camus?

- Il a refusé la bourse et là j'ai cru comprendre que son père était gravement malade et qu'il était retourné chez lui.

Il n'en faut pas plus à Milo pour se lever d'un bond attraper sa veste et courir vers la sortie laissant ses amis surpris de le voir partir si vite, il se dépêche alors de monter dans sa voiture " _j'suis vraiment trop nul, j'suis vraiment égoïste, t'avais raison, j'ai pensé qu'à moi et à cause de moi, tu es tout seul, j'te laisserai plus jamais Camus, tu es_ _tout ce que j'ai"_

C'est épuisé qu'il arrive enfin devant la maison de son enfance et celle de Camus, il remarque alors tout un tas de voiture garées devant cette dernière et comprend qu'il est arrivé trop tard, en montant les marches jusqu'à la porte, tout un tas de souvenirs se bousculent dans sa tête et il sourit, tout doucement il frappe à la porte et une dame brune lui ouvre avec le sourire alors que ses yeux sont remplis de tristesse

- Bonjour madame, heuuu...

- c'est toi Milo?

il n'a pas le temps de répondre qu'une paire de bras se referment sur lui et l'étouffe, il vient de se souvenir qui était cette dame, la mère de Camus, il l'a reconnu à ses yeux, ils ont les mêmes, il tapote donc gentiment sur l'épaule de cette dernière

- Toutes mes condoléances madame, je viens de l'apprendre...

- Merci mon garçon, je suis si heureuse de te voir, cela faisait si longtemps tu as tellement changé mais tu resteras toujours ce petit garçon turbulent pour moi!

-merci...heuuuu...hum...Camus...Camus serait-il là?

Elle lui sourit, de toute évidence Milo pense qu'elle doit être au courant de leur dispute et le laisse entrer, elle lui indique que Camus est dans sa chambre et qu'il n'en est pas redescendu depuis deux jours, qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été plus proche de son père, c'est alors armé de courage que le grec grimpa les marches pour finalement arrivé devant la porte du français, il l'ouvra lentement pour le découvrir assis sur son lit, de dos, à moitié courbé, son coeur se serra en le voyant ainsi mais il s'avança et finit par s'asseoir derrière lui et sans bruit passa ses bras autour de la taille de Camus et le ramena à lui, il le serra très fort

- Je savais que tu viendrais Milo...

- J'suis désolé Camus...tellement Désolé...

- ça devait être son heure je suppose et...

- Je parlais pas de ça...

Milo savait que Camus avait compris, depuis le temps, il leur arrivait parfois de ne plus avoir besoin de mots, que seuls les gestes suffisaient.

- J'ai eu peur Milo...j'ai cru t'avoir perdu...et si je suis pas revenu tout de suite, c'est parce que...j'avais besoin de réfléchir...à toi...à moi...

-...

- tu m'as tellement manqué...

Le grec est sans voix, il continue de serrer Camus fort dans ses bras, il le retient tout contre lui mais ne voit pas visage, il le tient et enfoui son visage dans ses cheveux, il a toujours su trouver les mots pour le réconforter mais comment le faire cette fois quand on est la source du problème, il sait ce que veut dire le français, il le sait parce qu'il a un jour ressenti les mêmes choses, il ne le comprend que trop bien...

- Camus...je...

Peut-être allait-il faire la plus grosse connerie de sa vie, il s'en fichait, cette semaine lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs et il ne voulait plus jamais que ça leur arrive, il lâcha Camus et se mit face à lui

- Je...rahhhhh pourquoi c'est si dur...je t'ai dit un jour être tombé une seule fois amoureux...tu te souviens?

-...oui...

- je t'ai dit aussi que j'aimerais sans doute cette personne toute ma vie...

-...qu'essayes tu de dire Milo?

un long soupir...

- c'est toi...c'est de toi dont je suis tombé amoureux un jour...

-...

Camus le regarde surpris, et pris d'une envie subite, Milo en profite pour poser furtivement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce, le français reprend ses esprit au bruit d'une porte qui claque et passe ses doigts sur ses lèvres lui envoyant un frisson qu'il sent remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale et réalise alors toute l'importance de l'aveu de Milo, il pose ses mains sur le lit et sent un papier dessous avec son nom dessus, en l'ouvrant il reconnaît l'écriture du grec " _On dit que les chemins se croisent et se perdent mais ces deux chemins qui se sont croisés laisseront une trace à tout jamais, car c'est écrit dans nos yeux car c'est un écrit dans nos mains"(3)_

Il vient enfin de comprendre et d'un bond, se lève, descend les escaliers à toutes vitesses devant les regards d'incompréhension de tous les invités présents, ils s'en fiche maintenant, il a compris ce qu'il voulait au plus profond de lui, il arrive au moment même où Milo pose la main sur sa poignet de voiture et ce dernier, surpris, la lâche

- c'était quoi ce mot? un façon de me dire bye bye?

- Camus, c'est peut-être mieux comme ça...c'est mieux pour toi...

- qui es-tu pour me dire ce qui est bien ou non pour moi, je suis seul maître de ma vie...

-...

- j'ai un question...pourquoi toutes ces filles si tu...enfin si...

Milo vient enfin de reprendre son sourire, mais cette fois-ci c'est un sourire rempli de tendresse car il vient de remarquer que Camus rougit

- Pourquoi toutes ces filles si je t'aimes, c'est ça?

- heuuuuu

- trop mignon pour noyer mon chagrin je dirais...parce que tu étais là et me voyait pas, j'étais jaloux aussi de te voir avec ce...et puis pour toi j'allais être éternellement ton meilleur ami, ton petit voisin chiant, ton...???

Camus vient de l'embrasser pour le faire taire, le temps d'assimiler ce qui lui arrive, il venait d'arrêter son baiser et le regarder maintenant d'un air amusé

- C'est pultôt à moi de m'excuser Milo, je m'en serais voulu toute ma vie d'avoir laisser quelqu'un comme toi m'échapper et j'aurais du me rendre compte après notre duspute, quand je suis rentré, j'avais tellement mal, tes mots me revenaient sans cesse en mémoire, j'ai compris à ce moment-là que c'était différent de la fois où saga m'a plaqué, c'était différent...il n'y avait pas seulement mon coeur qui saignait mais aussi mon âme...

- camus...

- Je ne veux plus jamais rien regretter, je ne veux plus jamais passer à côté de ma vie et je ne veux plus jamais voir une fille de tourner autour

- ahhhhhhhhh intéressant mais dis moi quand on me demandera si on est toujours amis, je devrais dire quoi?

il venait de poser la question tout en l'attirant contre lui et en passant ses mains autour de sa taille, Camus se laissa faire quand Milo l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, approndissant leur échange, attrapant le temps perdu, tandis que le français passait ses mains autour du cou du grec, l'air venant à manquer, il se séparent et Camus toujours le sourire aux lèvres, lui répondit

- disons que nous sommes des amis ayant un lien très très profond!!! et disons qu'on a pas su faire la différence entre l'amitié et l'amour

-...je t'aime...Camus du verseau

- je t'aime aussi Milo du scorpion

OWARI

1: je sais pas pourquoi c'est tjs Saga le sale gosse, je l'adore moi, y'est beau gosse, y'est tout quoi!!

2: cette image m'aurait presque fait pleurer, je la trouve trop belle

3: un ami très proche m'a écrit cette phrase là un jour, pour me montrer qu'il tenait à moi et même si je le vois plus aujourd'hui, j'y pense encore souvent

alors vous avez aimé, mon premier Camus/Milo, je les adore, j'suis en train de dessiner Milo en plus en ce moment, je sais pas pourquoi je l'adore, j'aime pas cmt il finit dans hades sniffffff

reveiw?


End file.
